Sunnydale: Not so Sunny
by SupernaturalFanatic163
Summary: A guy, my OC James Mills, who seems pretty normal shows up in Sunnydale. When Buffy and the gang find out he's a demon hunter they make quick friends. In time he finds out about Buffy and Angels relationship problem and helps them but how?... Set after Angel returns from Hell but begins pre-Faith. I had to introduce him before her for plot importance. Rated M for later content.


**A/N:****_ Hey this is the first Buffy FanFic I have ever written and it is the first thing I've posted. I have spell and grammar checked but there may still be some problems as I don't have a Beta Reader. And though I don't think anyone would assume it I do not own anything besides my OC and I'm not making a profit. I'm not quite sure when the next update will come but please review and be honest so I can improve. Thanks!_**

Starting Over?

The 69 Chevelle pulled up in front of Sunnydale high school. It was definitely a custom. The Chevy had a carbon fiber hood, chrome rims, and was turquoise with maroon colored racing stripes. the outside sure as hell was impressive, but it was what was the guts that made her sexy. It was an SS and the interior was black leather-including the bucket seats in the front. It had all race tuned parts including a six speed transmission. and under the hood was a 500hp V8 with a twin-screw supercharger. All cooled with three perfectly positioned air intakes on the hood. but it wasn't the car that caught the eye of Cordelia Chase, it was the guy inside.  
When the car stopped a boot was seen as the door opened. Out stepped a man about six one and 190lb. He wore a simple black t shirt and a blue plaid overshirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing a pair of worn denim boot cuts and black work boots. He looked around for a second before he headed towards the school. When he was about halfway to the doors he was approached by Cordelia.

"Hey are you new here? I'm Cordelia Chase."

"Well it's very nice to meat you sweetheart but I need to find the principal's office and give him the rest of my paperwork. You see I just moved here from Massachusetts and i need to finish my transfer. So you think you can help me out?" He explained to her. But before she pointed him in the direction of Principal Snyder's office she was interrupted by another guy, Xander Harris.

"Hey sorry to cut in like this Cordy but I overheard you and I was on my way to the library. I could show you to Snyder's office on the way." He said. "Oh and by the way I'm Xander.

"Hey I'm Jim, and actually before I head to his office I guess I'll go with you and grab my books."

The two of them walked to the library and Xander informed Jim how if he associated with his friends and him Snyder wouldn't like him.

"Great someone I need to lookout for right off the bat."

"He won't give you trouble if you don't hang with us. And believe me, you can't hang with us and Cordy it won't work."

"As if I'd fall for her. She's too, well rich and stuck up."

With that said Xander smiled and they walked on until they reached the library. Jim walked in first and saw two girls sitting at a table talking to some older guy, he assumed it was the librarian. Both were relatively short and they both were laughing. But one of them was the cutest blonde thing he'd ever seen. They hadn't noticed Xander and Jim walk in until Jim spoke.

"Excuse me, Mr... Giles." He realized his name from the nametag on the checkout counter. "Hey I need some books, I'm new here. History, English, Math, and Bio all grade twelve." Jim finished then looked at Buffy Summers-who was staring at him-and smiled. When he did this she didn't look away making it obvious to him that she was taken.

"Uhm yes right. I'll get you those books." the librarian said somewhat distractedly.

Jim walked over to the table were the two girls were seated and sat down himself. Buffy grabbed one of the books and closed it quickly, hoping he didn't see the contents. She just couldn't risk anyone else knowing that she was the slayer. He didn't see what was inside, but he did not need to because on the cover was a Circle of Solomon.

"So planning on making some devils traps are we?" He asked. And as he did he saw Giles stick his head from around the corner but he was not the one who spoke.

"I don't what a devil's trap is but what gave you that idea?" Buffy said trying to make him think they were just reading an old book.

"Well I mean the mark on that book is a Circle of Solomon. And deathcap and nightshade are some very odd kitchen ingredients." He pointed to the herbs in Willows backpack which was opened and clearly showed the contents.

"Well I assure you it's nothing big we just like witchcraft a little bit. No Black magic or anything just simple stuff." Willow piped in making Buffy feel a little easier.

"Oh ya, my cousin is a witch, she also only practices the white arts." Jim said this knowing this wasn't the truth but he wasn't about to impose. He knew the Circle of Solomon was used to keep a demon trapped-he was a demon hunter.

He stood up and left the table after introducing himself to the girls and saying goodbye. He received his books from Giles who was curious as to how he called the circle a devil's trap but did not want to pry. He left the library in search of the principal's office.

"Mr. Snyder?" Jim spoke as he he knocked on the opened door.

"Yes James right? come on in and shut the door." he replied.

"Sure, and if it's not too much trouble sir I'd like it if you called me Jim."

"Formalities are important Mr. Mills. I do not use nicknames for students. But I appreciate the respect, this school needs more of that."

"Of course I understand completely. Is that all sir?"

"That is all James have a nice day."

The morning was normal like that of any normal school day, but when he got to lunch there was a problem. Jim was standing in line when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. it was another senior, Jackson Richards.

"Hey Mills. I saw you talkin to Summers and Rosenberg in the Library. Also saw you talkin to Harris. I guess losers just know how to find their flock." Richards laughed loudly and so did most people around him. Buffy heard him and was about to step in but Jim spoke.

"First of all I can talk to whoever I damn well please and listen man I don't want trouble, but don't say something you'll regret."

"Oh you think you're a tough guy Mills? well come on."

Jackson pushed him hard enough that Jim had to take a step back to keep his balance. He saw principal Snyder standing there and said, "Oh come on like you didn't see him push me?"

"Boys will be boys Mr. Mills." Snyder said with a smirk. Xander really wasn't kidding how if he talked with Him and his friends Snyder wouldn't like him.

"What is it Mills? You gonna cry?" Richards asked him as a punch hit Jim in the gut.

He had had it.

He didn't care."

Jim stood up and saw a right hook coming fast. He caught it, put his hand on Richards elbow and snapped it. He quickly turned and kicked out his knee causing the six foot six 300lb lineman fall closer to his height. He regained his stance and threw a jab of his own breaking his jaw. It all happened so fast it took Richards a few seconds to realize his jaw was hanging off the side of his face. he screeched in pain holding his jaw and Jim smiled slightly.

"What the hell was that?!" Snyder asked fiercely.

"Boys will be Boys." Jim replied with a chuckle.

"You just earned yourself a warning Mills and one weeks long detention in the library. Two to Five starting today. Any questions you wanna ask?"

"Not a damn one chuckles. I'll be there."

Jim turned around from talking to Snyder and almost crashed into Buffy who was standing behind him.

"Hey Buffy, I don't know if you heard what happened but please don't think I'm a bad guy." he reassured her.

"No it's cool I heard what he said and I heard how you stood up for the others."

"Honestly no problem, I just don't want people thinking I'm some sort of freak."

"Believe me if you keep hanging with us you'll probably be considered the normal one. But I do have to ask, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Jim froze. He hadn't been expecting that question. though he quickly replied with "MMA classes" it was long enough for Buffy to determine he was lying.

"Jimmy, I know you're lying I can tell. You didn't learn that from taking MMA and you didn't know all that stuff about witchcraft 'cuz of your cousin. Please tell me what's going on.

He laughed a little and said, "Sweetheart you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright fine but we can't talk here."

"Fine, you hungry?"

"Not really why?"

"The library, judgement free zone."

That being said the two of them left the lunchroom and headed to the library. Buffy knew there was a lot that this new kid wasn't telling her but she just couldn't place her finger on exactly what. When they reached the library doors they stopped.

"Alright we're here and Giles, the librarian, you can tell him anything too. Believe me he knows weird." Buffy said.

"Sounds good."

They walked in and Buffy said, "Hey Giles, any leads on the case." when she said this Jim's mouth dropped.

"Wait a minute, you're hunters!?" He exclaimed.

"Buffy what are you doing telling everyone..." Giles stopped and realized what the other kid said. "Hunter? You're a hunter?"

"Yes sir and just to be clear I ain't talkin 'bout Bambie." Jim said.

Giles paused before asking, "What are you doing in Sunnydale then? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well to be truthful I needed a fresh start. From a lot of things. My parents died when I was two-killed by vampires and my uncle took me in. He died while we were hunting a demon when I was fourteen and I was in and out of different relatives houses for about four years. Now I'm eighteen and I needed to start over so I came here. I have recently discovered however that Sunnydale is on top of a Hell Mouth and despite the fact that I have a job and am enrolled in school looks like I can't outrun my past."

"Yes well it's, what... how much do you know? If you pass my quiz I'll let you in on everything." Giles spoke.

"Awh, not trustworthy?"

"The last time I let someone into this they turned out to be working for the enemy and it almost got Buffy killed."

"Alright shoot. Throw the big guns on me."

"How do you kill a demon?"

"Verify."

"Impressive. How do you kill a zombie?"

"Depends on how they were resurrected."

"Vampires can be killed?"

"By a stake to the heart and decapitation. Weaknesses fire, holy water, sunlight, and crosses. The first three can be fatal if exposed to for too long.

"Very good indeed. Werewolves?"

"Silver is their weakness but can be tranqued to stop carnage. They change three days of the month during the full moon cycle instead of the commonly portrayed one."

"Alright then welcome aboard."

"Yeah it'll be good to have you." Buffy chimed in. "Hey what are you doing tonight? I'm patrolling tonight. Could use another."

"I'm free, hope we run into something. I'm still sort of pissed at that kid." Jim answered.

"Buffy aren't you forgetting something?" Giles added in.

"Oh right, I'm the Slayer."

"That would explain a lot."

"So you're on for tonight?"

"Yeah sure, I'm here until five and before we go I need to grab some things from my house but I'm down."

"Great..." Buffy paused and thought quickly she should let him know about Angel. "Hey my boyfriend, Angel."

"Yeah?"

"He's a vampire. So if that makes you uncomfortable with going I understand."

"Does he have a soul?"

"Actually yeah how'd you know?"

"I knew a vampire once, his name was Manny with a soul or Emanuel without."

"Yeah they do that, change there names. Angel used to be called Angelus." Buffy thought back to how she'd lost her mind when Angel's soul had been taken. How she couldn't deal so she left. her eyes filled with tears a bit until she blinked them away.

"Well I better get to class." she stated on her way out the door.

"Hey you need a ride later?" Jim asked her.

"Uh, yeah. 1630 Revello Drive is the address. PS my mom's gonna wanna meet you. She knows about my slaying so you can tell her what we're actually doing."

"Cool thanks. I'll pick you up around 5:15 I'll stop at your house first 'cuz it's on the way to my place."


End file.
